What Should Happen
by MontShandy
Summary: One shots of Shandy moments we would love to have seen.
1. Chapter 1

Note: When I read Duff's blog, a couple of weeks ago, I got excited. But he continues to disappoint. He needs to understand what we shippers want to see in a "Shandy" moment. So I'm starting this collection of one-shots of what we want to see.

Of course they are his toys to play with and not mine. But someone has to show him how to play:)

Ep. 507

"Out of the frying pan..."

"No no no"

Sharon grabbed onto Andy's lapel while he rapped his arm around her.

"So, looks like we have the condo to ourselves tonight. How about I grab us some dinner and you meet me at home." Andy smiled.

Sharon's smile brighten for a second, then she frowned and asked, "Don't you need to go to a meeting?"

Andy smiled, "Usually after getting shot at, yes. I would go to a meeting before going home. But now I have you. And right now, all I want to do is spend time with you. Besides I went to a meeting yesterday, and I can go to one tomorrow." Andy then looked up and around to make sure they were alone. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Tonight, I'm gonna hold you in my arms and love you senseless." He quickly placed a kiss on her cheek. He walked back to the murder room to get his keys, leaving Sharon in the hallway. Sharon bowed her head, trying to hide the crazy smile that spread on her face. She slowly made her way back to her office feeling like a love sick teenager.

Ep. 508

"who would want Chris dead?"

Andy looked at Sharon whose attention went back to the file in her hand. He got up and sat down next to her on the couch. He reached over and slowly pulled the file out of her hands. She smiled over to Andy as he put the file on the coffee table.

"Well that's a question we can't answer tonight. Besides I want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend."

"Oh really? And how exactly would you like to spend this 'quality' time?" Sharon asked somewhat cheekily.

"Well first, I want to tell you that I love you." Andy traced the edge of her green shirt before hooking his finger on the collar and pulling it off her shoulder. "And then spend" He began kissing her across her shoulder towards her neck, "the rest of the time," he trailed kisses up her neck, "showing you." He captured her lips in a searing kiss. Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before pulling away with a smile on her face.

" I would like that, very much. But we need to move this quality time over to the bedroom."

" Lead the way." Sharon got up still holding on to Andy's hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom. As they entered the room, Andy pulled her into his arms and kissed her again as the door closed.

Note: Please let me know what you think. I'm hoping to continue this for the rest of the season depending on the response.


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to give you guys a huge thank you. The response to this collection has been awesome. Thanks for your support and encouragement. It means the absolute world to me. Especially for those of you whose stories I have read and am a fan of.

Note: Once again, Duff has left us a tiny little crumb of Shandy and has kept the rest of the cookie for himself.

This one shot would come at the end of the episode. The possible first conversation between Sharon and Andy now that his house has sold.

Of course they are Duff's toys to play with and not mine. But someone has to show him how to play:)

Ep. 509

Sharon and Andy continued their conversation of Mark as they entered her condo.

"Well, we'll take a look at his mother's case and see if we can't help him and in turn Julio." Sharon said with a frown.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Julio. He finally gets a kid and he's a little psycho."

Sharon hummed in agreement as she walked into the kitchen to put the water on. Andy followed her and leaned against the end of the breakfast bar. Sharon turned around and sauntered over to him and started playing with his tie.

"So, you sold your house?" Sharon couldn't believe how quickly that happened.

"Yeah. And I didn't have to go too far below what I was asking and that is still more than what I paid for it. So it's a good deal."

"Good. I'm happy for you."

"You mean for us. Sharon I'm doing this for us. I hope you know that."

"Of course." Andy felt there was something bothering Sharon. She turned around and made tea for both of them. Andy turned and took off his jacket before sitting down on the couch. Sharon soon joined him carrying both mugs. She placed them on the coffee table and sat down next to him. Andy automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"So what's going on? Is it the sale? Cause I thought that was the plan."

"Yes...no..." Sharon sighed as she tried to organize her thoughts. "It just happened quicker than I thought. And I guess I'm just..."

"Scared?" Andy cut her off. "Hey" He tilted her head up with a finger under her chin. "So am I." He said with a sweet smile. "But it's a good kind of scared. Like when you become a parent for the first time." Sharon tilted her head slightly and smiled. She hadn't thought it that way. "The only thing that matters is that we have each other." Andy grasped her hand and intertwined their fingers. Sharon looked down at their hands and then back up at Andy.

"Right. Thank you, Andy"

"My pleasure." Andy gave her his signature smirk and Sharon mirrored him before they wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips met in a sweet simple kiss and they both settled in for a night of togetherness on all levels.

A/N I wrote this before I watched the Duff/Tony Denison chat on facebook. Hopefully he keeps his word on more shandy, including a declaration of love between our two 'idiots'. Until then I'll keep at it.

Please Review, I love to see what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for the delay. But I feel that not every episode needs to have a shandy moment, depending on the storyline. That being said I couldn't get this out of my head. It started as a deleted scene and has grown to a full fledge story that could stand alone. But doesn't mean we wouldn't want to see it. So here it goes...

Once again just borrowing his toys. I'll return them when I'm done.

To say it was a long horrible day was the understatement of all time. She couldn't believe how everything played out. At this point she just wanted to drink a glass of wine and go to bed, or shower then bed, or maybe all three. She didn't know what she really wanted, except not to think. She was happy to let Rusty go be with Gus. He needed love and comfort and knew that's exactly what Gus would give him. She entered the condo with heavy steps, placed her items where they belonged and noticed Andy's belongings already put away. She had allowed him to leave to catch a meeting. Andy. She wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with him. She knew he meant well, but she was used to dealing with these things on her own. He would end up leaving once he saw that she was going to be distant. She wasn't going to be what he needed. She walked into the kitchen and noticed the balcony door cracked. He was out on the , that's where she wanted to go. He is going to want to talk. She did not want to talk, that was for sure. She sighed and walked onto the balcony and went straight to the railing. She looked out onto the city and heard him get up. He walked up behind her and started putting his arms around her but then she stopped him.

"No...not right now. I'm fine." she stated.

Andy chuckled. "Really. That's how your gonna be?"

" I'm used to..."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, on your own. You don't have to do that anymore. It's okay for you to need me. I'm not going anywhere."

" You might want to rethink that. Maybe you should go to Provenza's for the night. I can't be what you need tonight."

" What I need has to do with you but not how you think."

" Really? What is it that you need?" Sharon already knew what his answer would be.

" I need my girlfriend. But since she has had a lousier day than I did then I need to be whatever she needs me to be. You want to be cold and distant? Fine, I'll give you your space. You want to cry on my shoulder? I will hold you till you stop. You want to yell at me? Then I will take it. You want to have crazy sex? I will make you scream my name. But most importantly, I need to be and will be here."

That wasn't the answer she was expecting. Sharon just stood there, Andy's words churning in her head and her heart.

"Now, I'm going to go take a shower. I would love for you to join me, but it's okay if you don't." He turned and walked towards the door. "Sharon, I love you. All of you. Even the ugly parts." With that he went inside. He walked towards the bedroom, hoping he got through to her.

Sharon sighed and bowed her. She did it again. "Dammit Jack!" she said into the night. How could she ever think that Andy was going to be anything less than the man she loves and loves her back. He has proven it time and time again. He was always going to put her needs before his. She was just so used to it being the reverse and then having to take care of herself. She smiled to herself. Once again, he was going to be patient and let her take the lead. She went back inside and straight to her bedroom. She entered just as Andy started the shower. She smiled, she wasn't too late.

Andy had taken his time getting to the shower. He knew that what he said was gonna take her a minute to digest. He hated having to live in Jacks shadow. But he hurt her for thirty years. It was gonna take a while for those scars to heal. As he was reaching to turn on the shower he heard the bedroom door, and smiled. He entered the shower and leaned against the wall and let the spray hit his back while he waited for Sharon. She quickly undressed and entered the bathroom. She could see Andy's blurry body leaning against the wall letting the spray hit his back. She entered the shower and put her hands on his shoulders and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry." She leaned her forehead onto his back.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You didn't abuse and neglect yourself. It's gonna take time. I know that. Doesn't change how I feel about you."

" I know." after a few seconds, she said " Can we just take a shower?"

" Of course." He turned around and grabbed the body wash and her shower puff. They slowly cleaned each other. Neither saying a word. Andy got out of the shower to let her shave. He dried off, put on a pair of boxers and went into bed. Minutes later he heard Sharon turn off the water. She dried off and walked into the bedroom. Andy closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. She knew he wasn't, and a small smile crossed her lips. She still felt raw and numb. She slipped on a pair of simple panties and a tank top and slipped into bed. Before she had a chance to settle down completely Andy slipped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

" Before you complain. Please just let me hold you."

" Andy, I dont..."

" Ssh, I know you don't need it. But I do. I just want to hold you. I want to feel you warm, soft, and alive in my arms. Just, please, give me a minute."

Andy felt Sharon's stiff body slowly relax into his hold. Sharon let his warmth surrounded her and his strong arms envelope her as she melted into him. She didn't want this but now that she was in his hold she couldn't think of why. His arms were always a safe haven for her.

" For what it's worth, you were amazing today. I would never have had the same self control."

" What self control? I killed a man, and I don't feel bad about it."

" First of all, Dwight was not a man. He was an evil coward who blamed minorities for his own shortcomings. Second, you shot at him because it's your job. You were stopping a threat and trying to save lives. Not because you hated him. And third, but most important, you had an opportunity to shoot him point blank in between the eyes to make sure he died, and you didn't take that shot. I might not have been able to stop myself. That's what you should be proud of."

" Yeah but I can't deny the thought crossed my mind. I was hoping he would try something. But instead he just gave me a creepy smile. Like he was proud of what he did."

" And that's why you are not a murderer. Cause I know you're not proud of what you had to do. Just cause you don't feel bad for his dying, doesn't make you a bad person."

" Andy?"

" Yeah?"

Sharon sighed and slowly turned herself in his arms, She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't exactly get her words in order. They looked into each others eyes. Andy saw all he needed to see. He leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sharon closed her eyes as Andy kissed her. It was a soft light kiss. She just concentrated on the feeling of his lips on her and knew what she wanted. She wanted to feel good, not what she had been feeling since this morning.

" What you said earlier? About giving me anything that I needed?"

" Yeah, you finally figured out what it is?" Andy asked with a small smirk. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head yes.

" Care to share with the rest of the class.?"

Sharon smiled and placed her lips right by his ear, and in a deep, seductive whisper said, " I need you to make me scream your name."

Andy's eyes widened for an instance before saying, "Your wish is my command, my love." He captured Sharon's lips in a searing kiss, that brought a moan from Sharon. And she only got more vocal as the night wore on. Andy loved Sharon with everything he had, fulfilling her wish.

As they lay together, sweaty and sated, Sharon closed eyes and tried to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would probably not be any better, except that she knew she had Andy. Her Andy, that would do anything she needed him to do. Just for her.

Let me know what you think. Thanks for your support.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks once again for the reviews and faves/follows. It means so much. That being said. I have to say this 3parter is phenomenal and loved the cute little Shandy seen. But it would be nice if they weren't always talking about work. I wanted some silliness. So this got stuck in my head. I hope you like it.

All previous disclaimers still hold true

Ep. 512

"Who is that heavy?"

Andy thought about it for a second and then looked down at Sharon. "Yeah, and what does Dwight's mystery dad got to do with it?"

"Why wouldn't Wildred give me his name?"

"There seems to be a lot of questions with this case. None of which will be answered by an exhausted Captain and her trusted Lieutenant." Sharon smiled brilliantly at Andy. "Come back to bed, please."

"I don't know if I can sleep." Sharon sighed while looking off to the distance.

"That's OK I have my ways." Andy said cheekily.

"Oh really? Aren't you a little presumptuous? It's 1 a.m."

"To help relax you, like a massage maybe? Geez, don't we have a dirty mind."

Sharon giggled and swat at Andy's arm while a blush appeared across her cheeks. He lifted her up out of the chair after getting up himself. He led the way as they walked back to the bedroom. Andy waited for Sharon to walk all the way into the room before shutting the door. He then turned around and watched Sharon as she removed her robe and placed it at the foot of the bed. She then climbed into bed. As she was getting her pillows situated she realized that Andy was still standing by the door, watching her.

"You're staring." she stated with a blush to her cheeks.

"You're beautiful." Andy said with a shrug."It's hard not to look. I behave myself at work, at least let me indulge when we are at home." Andy started making his way to his side of the bed.

"Fine." She said with a smirk.

Andy got into bed and wrapped his arms around Sharon the second she settled down. He pulled her to himself, and she squealed with delight. "Does it bother you when I stare?"

"No. I am still getting used to it but I have to admit I like the way you look at me."

"Oh. Like this?" Andy crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue to the side. Sharon busted out laughing so hard that she snorted. Andy giggled with her before giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love that sound." He kissed her again, this one with a little more heat than sweet.

"We should get some sleep, but thank you. I needed a laugh." Sharon smiled at Andy as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Sharon." Andy settled back on his pillow and Sharon curled herself against his side. Andy lazily traced random shapes on Sharon's back and placed a kiss onto the top of her head. "I love you, too."


End file.
